<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Got Mail by tasteoftheforbidden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105495">You've Got Mail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden'>tasteoftheforbidden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Banter, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Childhood Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Humor, If you cry because of laughing too hard then my work here is done, Lols, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to prank call or text someone, but it was another thing entirely to pose as a person confessing romantic affections towards the members of their volleyball team rivals.</p><p>Asahi watched Suga and Daichi argue over who they would mess with first. He sighed. He really didn't want to be a part of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BHF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation exactly. But between the grinning Sawamura, and the snickering Sugawara, he knew whatever it was they were doing couldn't be right.</p><p>"Aaand… Sim swap done!"</p><p>Asahi watched Suga raise his phone in the air, throwing a peace sign over to Daichi, who sent him a nod of approval. He raised both hands in surrender. "Uh, guys… I really don't think this is a good idea." He froze at the look both men sent his way; flinching when Suga pointed an accusatory finger at him.</p><p>"Oh come on! You can't back out now. Not when everything's all set!"</p><p>Asahi opened his mouth to reply, but he could tell any argument from him would be ignored. He brought his hands down, sighing as his form slumped in defeat. This was supposed to be a three-day, two-night get away for the third years of Karasuno volleyball club in celebration of their graduation. But instead of enjoying the open air hot springs once more after dinner, he was forced by both men to head back to the room.</p><p>Asahi glanced down at the dark green yukata he donned. It was such a waste. They were in the mountains full of wonderful scenery – fresh crisp air, stars as far as the eye could see, fireflies buzzing about in their golden glory. But here they were, cooped up in their room at eight in the evening. And for what reason?</p><p>"I say we start with Nekoma."</p><p>"How about Shiratorizawa? Or we could go with Seijoh?"</p><p>"I got the Miya twin's info online!"</p><p>"Oh, Inarizaki! Not bad."</p><p>Asahi watched the captain and vice-captain of his team argue about who they would be messing with first. He sighed again. When Suga first revealed his plan, he thought it was ridiculous and expected Daichi to side with him. But a few choice words from the silver-haired fox make the otherwise responsible captain throw caution to the wind.</p><p>"<em>In the entirety of your three years in high school, have you ever gone against the rules? Are you serious?! You've never broken a single rule?!"</em></p><p>And just like that, Suga roped Daichi into this elaborate prank of his. A last hurrah so to speak. Asahi scratched the back of his head, still apprehensive about the whole idea. It was one thing to prank call or text someone, but it was another thing <em>entirely</em> to pose as a person confessing romantic affections towards the members of their volleyball team rivals.</p><p>"Guys… I honestly don't think-"</p><p>"Shhh! Asahi quiet down for a moment." Daichi called out as he and Suga scribbled names on pieces of paper.</p><p>"What are you guys doing?"</p><p>"We're leaving it to chance." Suga answered, his eyes never left the heavy scratches he made on the old parchment. Asahi could tell it had been taken from the complimentary notepad the inn left out for its guests.</p><p>Folding them into identical squares, Suga scooped them all in his palms, shaking them excitedly before dropping them back onto the tatami floor. "Asahi, you pick!"</p><p>Asahi paled at the order, glancing quickly towards the sliding door, silently planning his escape. He wanted nothing to do with this, and he really didn't need another weight on his conscience.</p><p>"Asahi." Daichi's commanding tone chilled the blood in his veins. He could tell that the captain saw through his attempted prison break. He was unlucky enough to pick the futon lodged between both men – Daichi by the door to the hallway, Suga by the door to the outdoor garden. He didn't think his sleeping position mattered earlier, but now he realized how big of a mistake it was. He grumbled. He really didn't want to do this.</p><p>"Just pick one!" The smaller man insisted, nudging him by the ribs.</p><p>Asahi grabbed his side in pain. "Why do I have to be the one to pick?"</p><p>"Because you haven't done a thing to help! Daichi bought the new sim card, I scoured information, and you have yet to contribute!" Suga hurriedly stood up from his futon to grab something from his bag. He pulled out a piece of paper, flailing it in the air in annoyance. "You had one job! Compose a believable love confession!" He crumpled the piece of paper, aiming it right onto the long-haired man's head. "This is crap!"</p><p>Asahi glanced at his discarded work of poetry. He was up all night trying to figure out the workings of the mind of a normal teenage girl! How could Sugawara be so mean?</p><p>Asahi watched Daichi smoothen the wrinkled paper, scanning its contents as quickly as he could. Perhaps Daichi would- He squeaked at the sight of his hard work being torn into shreds.</p><p>"Let's draft a new one." Daichi concluded flatly, standing up to grab another piece of paper from the inn's free notepad.</p><p>Asahi could only look on in shock at the dismissal of his work of art. Just how many drafts did he write down before he finally settled on that final one? And he had been so proud!</p><p>Sensing both men settle back down on their futons – Suga with his phone, and Daichi with a pen and paper – Asahi felt caged once again. There was no escaping his fate.</p><p>"Hurry up!" Sugawara insisted once again, pushing him by the shoulder towards the tiny folded pieces of paper on the floor. Asahi could see his torn work scattered with the rest of them.</p><p>"Can't you guys just keep me out of-"</p><p>The sudden change in both men's auras shut Asahi up. It seems they were more than done with all his whining. He quickly reached for a piece of paper, handing it over to the captain as if it was the most precious thing on earth. He bowed in offering.</p><p>Daichi plucked it off his grasp, unfolding it wordlessly. He grinned, turning the paper over for them to see.</p><p>Suga grinned. "I knew we should start with Nekoma!" Flipping through his phone, his grin widened at the sight of the contact details that belonged to their main rival team. Oh, this was going to be fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of drafts and confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi sighed as he watched Daichi and Suga continue to argue about how to proceed with the prank. He thought everything had been ironed out already, but the moment Suga started questioning their chances of being caught, one thing led to another and now, they were caught in a whirl of endless conspiracy theories.</p><p>Suga folded his arms across his chest, face scrunched in concentration. "What if they end up being together at the time we send them the messages?"</p><p>Daichi hummed in thought. "Then instead of messaging the entire team at the same time, let's go for one person each team per day?"</p><p>Suga raised a finger to emphasize his point. "What if they send the message to each other to ask for advice? Or to brag?"</p><p>Daichi released a long slow breath, deep in thought. "How about we cater the messages to the receiver?"</p><p>"What if they exchange phones and end up realizing that the messages are from the same sender?" Suga added.</p><p>Asahi sighed. There was just no end to Suga's questioning. The answer was simple really. They should just forget about the whole thing and enjoy the rest of their vacation.</p><p>"Then all we need to do is use different chat accounts when interacting with people from the same team. People don't usually check the phone number, do they? A different chat name should be more than enough." Daichi concluded, feeling strangely confident at having answered all of Suga's inquisitions so far.</p><p>"So it all boils down to whether they manage to open up the chat account to compare the contact numbers…" Suga murmured to himself. He nodded. The chances of that happening was low. And even if they did see that the messages were from the same number, it's not like they would get caught. Though they would definitely lose the ability to mess with their rivals. Suga sighed. That would suck. But at least there was no accountability on their part. "Alright! Asahi, grab the notepad!"</p><p>"Why?" Asahi asked but followed nonetheless. He handed the paper to Daichi's outstretched hand, who in turn passed it over to Suga.</p><p>"I'll make a list according to team. Let's message one of them each day, using a specific chat account." Suga began as he started drawing a table to sort the names he had in his contacts according to team. "I have contact details of people from Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Seijoh, Fukurodani and Inarizaki. Most of them I got in person, some from the internet, so I'm not sure if it's really their numbers." Suga paused to take a glance at his phone screen. "I'd like to think they're legit though. The forums seemed pretty…" He paused to search for a word that would correctly describe the aura of the fan discussions. "Intense." He'd never seen such dedication towards knowing a person's demographic data, likes, dislikes, fashion preferences, establishments frequented, <em>vending machines </em>utilized, and so on. Sure he's had his own fair share of harem daydreams, but one look at those blogs made him thankful he didn't really have any.</p><p>Daichi bent down to glance at the list of names that were now organized into two rows. The grin on his face grew in excitement. Suga really did this homework. "So I'm guessing we're starting with the first row of names?"</p><p>Asahi took a peek at the first five names listed on the top. Kuroo Tetsuro. Tendou Satori. Iwaizumi Hajime. Bokuto Koutarou. Miya Atsumu. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Why are the Miya twins here? And Akaashi too? I thought we were only messing with the third years?"</p><p>Suga waved a dismissive hand in the air. "With their skills, they might as well be third years." He shrugged. "Besides, they even out the numbers. So why not?"</p><p>Asahi sighed. He could sense that Suga had something against the gifted players, particularly the two setters, but he wasn't stupid enough to voice that thought out loud.</p><p>"So…" Daichi began as he scanned the list. "Who are we messaging first?"</p><p>"We need to draft a different message for each of them first." Suga pointed out.</p><p>Daichi exhaled. He almost forgot about that part. This would take a while.</p><p>"So Kuroo." Suga whispered, leaning his chin against the palm of his hand. What would be a nice line for someone like him?</p><p>"Asahi, what do you think?"</p><p>Asahi flinched. He hoped to be ignored or forgotten, but the focused gaze Daichi had on him told him he would be participating in this ordeal all the way until the end. "Um… Perhaps mention something about his reliability as a captain? As a leader?" He wasn't exactly sure what to say.</p><p>Suga hummed. "That could work. Something like, <em>'My heart skips a beat every time I see you commanding the team on the court.'</em>"</p><p>Daichi and Asahi blinked at Suga's female impersonation, utterly speechless. It was one thing to see Tanaka act feminine whenever he would get lost in one of his monologues, but it was another thing entirely to watch Suga mimic a maiden in love – fingers intertwined underneath his chin, eyes closed, voice several pitches higher. It was so natural that it was borderline freaky.</p><p>"What? I'm gonna have to get in character if I need to work on something like this." Suga continued to think, unbothered by the looks the other two men were giving him.</p><p>"Oh, uh, of course." Daichi cleared his throat, glancing at Asahi who looked back at him in silence. Both men still unsure of what exactly they had just witnessed.</p><p>"And why am I the only one thinking?" Suga complained, shooting an annoyed glance at the two silent men.</p><p>"Oh uh…" Daichi glanced up the ceiling, eyes shifting all over the place scrambling for an idea. "How about 'Being with you makes me feel at ease?'"</p><p>Suga gave him a look of incredulity. "First of all, he's not supposed to know this girl. So we can't say stuff like that. She's a mysterious admirer, remember? Second of all, 'at ease'? What are they supposed to be, <em>teammates</em>? It's love, Daichi. L-O-V-E! It's supposed to be passionate, with a certain level of intensity!"</p><p>Daichi let out a sigh. How was he supposed to know what to say? He's never been in love, and he's definitely never been confessed to.</p><p>"How do the conversations between you and Michimiya usually go?"</p><p>Daichi blinked at the random question. "Huh?"</p><p>Asahi pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling. He had an idea what Suga was aiming for, but as much as he was all for it, he didn't want to intervene in any way.</p><p>Suga shrugged, as if the topic was as simple as discussing the weather. "You know, Michimiya Yui?"</p><p>"Well yes, I know. What I meant was, why are you asking about her?"</p><p>"Daichi…" Came Suga's patronizing tone. "For real?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The sigh Asahi released made Daichi feel even more insecure. It was as if they both knew something he didn't, and being left out was one of the things he definitely hated. "What? What is it?"</p><p>"Let it go, Suga." Asahi whispered, putting a hand on the silver-haired boy's shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie.</p><p>"It's really hopeless, isn't it?" Suga sighed dramatically. "Well, back to Kuroo!"</p><p>"I think he takes pride in the fact that he acts mature and seems really grounded. If a girl were to confess, I think mentioning that would be good." Asahi nodded.</p><p>Suga hummed, crossing his arms across his chest. "That's true. But there has to be something else, right? Being reliable, stable, mature – those are things you usually use to describe your parents, an older sibling, or even a sempai. There has to be something more."</p><p>"Hey, you haven't answered-" Daichi began, but was cut off by a wave of Suga's hand.</p><p>"Not now Daichi, Asahi and I are onto something."</p><p>Asahi began scribbling the lines Suga dictated to him, nodding as he listened. This could actually work.</p><p>Daichi looked at both men who seemed intent on ignoring him. He couldn't help but feel as if he missed something very important.</p><p>"Ok, how about this for the black cat. Asahi!"</p><p>Asahi blinked at the instruction, initially expecting Suga to read it out loud. He cleared his throat. "Kuroo-sempai, ever since the day I saw you play volleyball, I couldn't forget about you. It's been three years since that day, but my heart still skips a beat whenever I see you. You're so level-headed, calm, and just <em>so cool</em>. I know you're graduating, and I might not get another chance… So I just wanted to tell you, I've loved you all these years, and I don't think I can stop doing so."</p><p>Asahi raised his eyes off the paper to find two identical expressions of revulsion. "W-What?"</p><p>"I shouldn't have let Asahi read it. All that hard work went to waste."</p><p>Daichi sighed, the mental image of Asahi confessing to Kuroo would forever be etched in his mind. "Well, the words were good. I think even Kuroo would be moved by them."</p><p>Suga sighed as he nodded. "Good. Let's send it then."</p><p>All three men huddled around the phone as Suga opened a new chat account under the penname 'hope&amp;courage'. It was Asahi's idea, and the two other men couldn't be bothered with coming up with an alternative.</p><p>"And send!" Suga pressed the key with a finality that shrouded all three men in anxiety. They were 100% sure this was Kuroo's number. After all, they exchanged contact information with most of the people from Nekoma after their first practice match. So there was no way he wouldn't be able to receive the message.</p><p>They sat in silence as they waited for a reply that wouldn't seem to be coming any second.</p><p>"He's probably in shock." Daichi reasoned.</p><p>Asahi massaged the back of his neck. "Well, if I suddenly got a text like that, I wouldn't know what to reply either."</p><p>Suga clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Well, there's no point in waiting idly. Who's next on the list?"</p><p>"Tendou Satori." Daichi read out loud, before sighing in defeat. Just how were they going to go about it this time?</p><p>Suga allowed himself to fall back against his futon. Tendou Satori was unorthodox and hard to crack. He was strange, but a part of him liked the fact that he was different. He had his own play style and didn't like being told what to do. He was analytical, but at the same time highly intuitive. He was basically one big irony.</p><p>"He stands out a lot doesn't he?" Asahi began, deep in thought. "In a weird way."</p><p>Suga nodded. "But he likes the fact that he's weird."</p><p>Daichi hummed as he rocked himself back and forth. "How about mentioning his 'ingenuity'?"</p><p>Suga bolted up, throwing a careless thumbs up towards Diachi. "That's it! We need to make him feel like this girl sees all his weirdness as something that's great or something that's worth looking up to."</p><p>Asahi eyed them both impressed. As expected from the Karasuno captain and vice-captain. After all, they did spend most of their time trying to reign in the disruptive first and second years. Being able to decipher a human mind's motivations, and all the things it holds dear was a skill both men have honed to perfection.</p><p>"Ok, take it away Daichi!"</p><p>Daichi looked at Suga in surprise, thinking he should be the one to read the confession instead.</p><p>"Come on, Daichi, hurry up!" Suga insisted.</p><p>Daichi glanced down at the paper, scratching his temple. This was going to be awkward. "Tendou-san, I'd like to start by telling you that I'm not someone you know, but I've admired you for quite some time now. I've never seen such ingenuity in volleyball! Your unorthodox plays and natural talent are so amazing to watch, that I can't even begin to explain how sad it is now that you're graduating, and I won't be able to watch you play anymore. I heard you're quitting volleyball after high school. I'm sure you have a lot of other dreams too, but I just wanted you to know that just by playing your brand of volleyball, you've inspired me in so many ways I can't put them all into words. I just want to say thank you for everything, and congratulations on graduating."</p><p>Daichi finished reading the paragraph only to find Suga glaring at a tearful Asahi in disbelief.</p><p>"What the hell are you crying about?"</p><p>"Suga…" Asahi paused to sniff. "This is too cruel. This is just too cruel."</p><p>Daichi glanced back at the confession draft, realizing that it did seem a bit much. The confession sounded too genuine. Too heartfelt. If Tendou were to take it seriously, he would be… "Suga, Asahi has a point. Maybe we should-"</p><p>"It's fine!" Suga pulled the scrap of paper off Daichi's grasp, and began copying the words on his phone. "Besides, I think it's great. He won't know what hit him!" Suga pressed one last key to signal that the message had been sent. "This was mainly your work though. So if he ever takes it seriously, it's your responsibility to think of a way to end it."</p><p>Asahi thought he saw Daichi's soul slip out of his hanging jaw. "Daichi! Get a grip! Daichi!"</p><p>Suga checked Kuroo's chat message once again, annoyed that the middle blocker had yet to respond. The message remained unread, so it seems he hasn't opened his chat app yet. He let out an impatient sigh as he scanned the list of names to see who would be next on their list. "Oh! Iwaizumi is next!"</p><p>While Asahi and Daichi were busy trying to survive the weight of their conscience, Suga flopped back down the futon to think of the best way to get the ace's attention. Surely he was popular? Being the ace usually assured that. He was the manly type, but also quiet and responsible. He was the one capable of reeling in the more boisterous people in their team, especially their very own captain. What kind of confession would get his attention?</p><p>"Hey, would you know if Iwaizumi is smart? Does he have good grades?"</p><p>Daichi and Asahi watched Suga turn to lie on his belly, scribbling ideas on the notepad. They sighed simultaneously. How he was incapable of feeling guilt was beyond them.</p><p>"I heard he has, but I'm not sure." Suga muttered to himself.</p><p>"I'm starting to regret this." Daichi whispered.</p><p>Asahi sighed once again. "I've been regretting it the moment Suga presented the idea."</p><p>"Maybe it isn't too late to stop?" Daichi glanced at Asahi. They directed their gaze back to the excited silver fox humming as he jotted down the next confession draft.</p><p>"We'll be killed." Asahi answered with finality. Daichi nodded in affirmation.</p><p>"Ok! Listen to this." Suga rolled to one side to push himself back into a sitting position. He cleared his throat a few times in preparation. <em>"Iwaizumi Hajime-san, I… To be honest I don't know how to begin this. I was hoping I could catch you sometime after school, but you were never alone. In the end, I always lose the courage to do anything. I can't even look you in the eye. Iwaizumi-san, you're always surrounded by people. So many look up to you. So many want to be you. I understand though, because I'm one of them too. To me, you are the coolest guy I know! You're really good at sports, you're smart, and you're responsible. But most of all, you have a quiet kindness to you that is hard to find – a kindness that comes so naturally, you probably don't even realize it. Iwaizumi-san, I've admired you for so long that I can't even remember how, or when it began. One day, I hope, I can tell you all this in person. For now, this is all my courage will let me do."</em></p><p>Daichi and Asahi blinked as they watched Suga sigh wistfully, before ending the act.</p><p>"So? What you guys think?"</p><p>Both men blinked again at how quickly he was able to shift from being Suga, to being a lovestruck girl in the middle of an emotive state, and then back to Suga.</p><p>"Uh… You should probably try being an actor?" Asahi stated tentatively.</p><p>"Or a voice actor." Daichi nodded. If he viewed things that way, he realized it didn't seem as disturbing.</p><p>"Oh!" Suga beamed at the unexpected praise. "Thanks!"</p><p>Daichi and Asahi eyed each other once again as they watched Suga type out the rest of the confession before sending it to Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Ugh, I wish they would reply already! That's when the real games begin!" Suga whined at his phone as if the gesture could get him a response faster. "Daichi! Asahi!"</p><p>"Yes!" They chorused in unison.</p><p>"Stop moping around and come up with the next confession!"</p><p>Daichi glanced at the list of names. "Bokuto's next."</p><p>"Bokuto, huh?" Asahi sighed. He seemed simple-minded enough to believe any kind of confession. They could probably get away with a generic one. After all, he really didn't want to send another one that sounded genuine. The Fukurodani ace seemed pretty volatile as well. If he were to find out that the confession was a prank, there was a chance he would fall into depression. But then again, he could probably fall out of it just as quickly.</p><p>"Can't we just send him the same thing as Iwa's? Just remove the part about being responsible." Daichi paused before realizing something else. "And smart." He quietly began to recall the rest of the confession. "The whole thing about quiet kindness needs to be scraped too, I guess."</p><p>Suga gave him a tired look. "That's basically everything!"</p><p>Asahi took the paper Suga scribbled on to edit some parts out. Daichi watched as the paragraph morphed into something more basic and untailored. He nodded, understanding what Asahi planned on doing. A standard confession would be less cruel.</p><p>"Ok, so here's what I wrote." Asahi began. "Bokuto-san, I've been watching you for quite some time now, and I've been meaning to talk to you, but in the end, I always lose the courage to do anything. You're always surrounded by people. So many look up to you. So many want to be you. I understand though, because I'm one of them too. You are the coolest guy I know! To me, you will always be the number one ace. I'll be cheering you on!"</p><p>Asahi watched Suga's face contort in disagreement. "It sounds bland."</p><p>"Well, for Bokuto I think it's fine." Daichi scanned the confession once again.</p><p>Suga took the paper out of Daichi's grasp, striking through the last sentence to add another one of his own. "Please don't forget that no matter where you are, no matter how hard things get, I will always cheer you on."</p><p>Daichi winced. That sounded like something that would excite the uncomplicated Fukurodani ace. He watched Asahi panic as he tried to stop Suga from changing the sentence as he typed through his phone. He sighed. Why did Suga have to make the confessions sound so real?</p><p>"And done!"</p><p>Daichi eyed Asahi's stiff form as he lay face-first on his futon, his body gradually graying in color.</p><p>"Who's the last one?" Suga asked as he eyed the list of names Daichi held in one hand.</p><p>"Uh…" Daichi scanned the last name on the first row. "Miya Atsumu."</p><p>Suga sighed as he allowed himself to fall back down his futon once again. This one for sure would be a challenge. Back at the nationals, he basically had a dedicated fan club all to himself! The little punk was probably the kind of guy who was confessed to left and right. Not to mention the type to get messaged by random girls who managed to snag his number online. Suga choked when he realized he basically utilized the same tactic. "How do you guys think we should approach this?"</p><p>Daichi sighed. What should someone say to a popular guy, in order to get his attention? He was completely clueless!</p><p>"Asahi, come back to life already! We need help with this last one." Suga whined as he nudged his foot against long-haired man's torso.</p><p>Asahi turned around slowly, the corner of his eyes wet with unshed tears. "I can't take this anymore, Suga."</p><p>"Oh, come on! It's the last one for the day. Stop being such a tsundere-"</p><p>The sudden pause in Suga's speech caused both men to glance at him.</p><p>"That's it!" Suga jumped up, raising a fist in the air. "Think about it. What do you do to get the attention of a guy who's used to being praised?" He paused to look at Asahi and Daichi meaningfully.</p><p>"Um…" Unsure of what to answer, Daichi glanced at Asahi for support.</p><p>"You give him… a new kind of praise?" Asahi voice quieted down as he neared the end of his sentence.</p><p>"You insult him!" Suga laughed out loud as he began taking down some notes on the piece of paper. "Think about it. He has a fan club, right? He has girls cheering for him all the time! Confessions thrown at his face almost daily! But what does he usually pay attention to? Think about what happened during the nationals."</p><p>Asahi and Daichi glanced at each other in thought, before they exchanged a look of understanding.</p><p>"The girls who cheered during his serve!" Daichi and Asahi replied simultaneously.</p><p>"Exactly! He paid attention to the ones who didn't act the way he expected them to." Suga pointed the pen at them for emphasis. "So for this one, we won't inflate his ego. We'll try to <em>crush</em> it."</p><p>Daichi stroke his chin in interest. Would someone actually use this kind of method? It seemed counterintuitive, but for some strange reason, it made sense.</p><p>"When I was researching some materials for the confession you asked me to write, I noticed there was a lot of content regarding protagonists who initially didn't get along. In fact, I would go as far as saying they hated each other." Asahi nodded as he thought back to some of the shoujo manga he speed read for that assignment.</p><p>Suga paused from writing to glance up at Asahi in disbelief. "You… researched?"</p><p>Asahi let out a soft laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Not that it did me any good."</p><p>Daichi placed a hand on Asahi's shoulder. "I feel like I should apologize."</p><p>"Ah! It's fine Daichi! Now that we've drafted quite a few confessions, I realized that the one I wrote was actually bad."</p><p>"Still! I didn't acknowledge that it was brought out of hard work. I thought it was just something you made last minute."</p><p>Asahi felt an arrow pierce through his heart. "Uh… It's okay, Daichi. It's fine."</p><p>"No! It's not. It was wrong of me to assume that it was just something you crammed while you were heading to the train station, when instead, you actually put in hours of research."</p><p>"I said it's fine, didn't I?!" Asahi whined as he fought the fresh onslaught of tears. How Daichi could have thought of such a thing was blasphemous to his ears. It may have taken him all night to draft that letter because of his indecision, but it took him several days of research before he actually felt somewhat capable of writing one.</p><p>"Okay, cut it out both of you!" Suga sat back up to read his notes. "Ok, here's the heroine's back story."</p><p>Daichi and Asahi glanced at each other in confusion. "Heroine?"</p><p>"She's the best friend of a girl who's been in love with Miya for a year, who finally managed to muster up the courage to confess. She confesses but is rejected by Miya harshly. She is heartbroken, much to the dismay of the heroine. In her anger, the heroine sends a nasty message to Miya in revenge."</p><p>"Is he writing the plot of a shoujo manga?" Asahi whispered at Daichi.</p><p>"I wouldn't know, but it sounds like something that would fit one." He whispered back.</p><p>"Well? What do you guys think of the premise?" Suga asked insistently, his eyes never left the paper he kept scribbling on.</p><p>"Uh, it sounds about right." Daichi nodded. It fit the bill of what Suga was initially talking about.</p><p>Asahi nodded as well. "Assuming that Miya gets confessed to a lot, he would probably be able to think of a few girls he rejected offhandedly."</p><p>"Alright." Suga slid the notepad towards Asahi and Diachi so they could read his work. He grinned when he saw their serious faces slowly morph into amusement, then eventually into unabashed laughter.</p><p>"This is…" Asahi gripped his stomach to dampen the cramp that was beginning to form because of laughing too much.</p><p>Daichi grabbed the paper off the futon to read it once again, laughing out loud as he scanned through the most hilarious parts. "Suga, I can't believe this!"</p><p>Suga spun the pen in his hands, before swiping his thumb against the tip of his nose. "Call me Suga-sensei."</p><p>"Suga-sensei!" Both men called out simultaneously.</p><p>Suga laughed triumphantly before he took the notepad back to type its contents on his phone.</p><p>"See? Isn't this fun?"</p><p>Daichi and Asahi immediately stopped laughing when they saw the knowing look on Suga's face. They watched him don his trademark 'angelic smile' that was coined not because it was heavenly or refreshing, but because it carried the promise of the 'angel of death'.</p><p>"I'll continue to rely on both your help from now on, until this is over."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of chapter two!</p><p>I have to admit I had so much fun writing this I didn't realize I've been in front of the computer for four hours straight typing away merrily! I really love writing this story because it's so light and funny. It takes away a bit of the darkness from the real world.</p><p>I hope this was able to make you guys smile/laugh, even just a bit! I'm actually pretty excited about the next chapter. I wonder what kind of replies they'd get lol!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Replies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>How dare you, you insolent cockroach!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who gave you the right to insult my hair or choice of clothing!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>IN NO WAY AM I FAT!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll have you know that I am more than capable of starting trends!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And who are you to critique MY SERVE?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what if I prefer silence!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's not like it has anything to do with you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bet you don't even play volleyball, or any sport to begin with!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bet you're an UNFASHIONABLE OBESE IDIOT who thinks you have a say at everything, because you'd rather insult someone than actually make an effort at something!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did you even get my number, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YOU CREEPY STALKER!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no idea who you're referring to that I rejected, but it's not my responsibility to keep track of everyone who stupidly claims to have fallen in love with me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you think I want those confessions!? Go shove them up your ass! They're all yours!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And go crawl back into whatever hole you came from while you're at it, you undignified troll!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suga, Daichi and Asahi couldn't help but laugh at the sheer intensity of Miya Atsumu's message. They never expected he would be the first to reply, or that he would actually counter each and every one of Suga's insults.</p><p>"I never imagined Miya could be so predictable." Suga chuckled to himself as he reread the message once again, patting himself on the back for pushing the younger setter's buttons.</p><p>Daichi sighed as he eyed the smaller man's proud disposition. "Well, what are you going to reply?"</p><p>Suga shrugged. "Nothing. Let's leave him hanging. He's probably used to instant gratification and undivided attention. So if we want to piss him off, ignoring him is the best way to go."</p><p>Asahi glanced at Suga's smirk, feeling a chill run down his spine. "Suga, if there's something I did in the past that wronged you, I apologize."</p><p>Suga scoffed at this, waving a hand in the air dismissively when a familiar chime reached his ears. He lit up at the name on his screen. "The black cat is finally awake!"</p><p>All three men huddled around the phone to read his reply.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for the message. I'm honestly very flattered! I'd have to apologize though. You see, I'm already in a relationship. I have been for a while now. But if it's alright with you, I wouldn't mind meeting up over coffee, in the chance that we might end up friends.</em>
</p><p>All three men immediately moved away from the phone. Daichi turned around to slam a fisted hand on his futon, while Asahi rolled over to lay on his bed face first.</p><p>Suga hopped to his feet to pace the room. "What does he mean he's in a relationship?!" He was the first to break the silence. "And what the hell does he mean about meeting up over coffee?!" Was the seemingly responsible and straitlaced Kuroo Tetsurou actually a lecherous player?</p><p>Asahi shook a fisted hand in the air in jealously. He may not have been the captain, but he knew the workload the position entailed. That plus the fact that they were in their third year, busy studying for their college entrance exams, whilst being in a top tier volleyball club… He was in shock that the Nekoma captain actually found time to date!</p><p>"I wish he'd go bald!" Suga screamed uninhibited. He was barely even able to juggle his studies and club activities. It was entirely unjustifiable that someone was capable of adding 'love life' to that list. "Step on shit!" He added in frustration.</p><p>"I hope it rains when he forgets to bring an umbrella! Or that the next thing he buys on a vending machine gets stuck!" Daichi added, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance.</p><p>"I hope his alarm clock runs out of battery right before it rings! Or that he buys a doughnut without filling!" Asahi finally joined in, sitting up to glance at Daichi, who reached out to join their hands in a gesture of camaraderie.</p><p>Suga sighed. They seriously needed to work on their insults.</p><p>"I hope the sole of his shoe falls out when he's running!"</p><p>"I hope he sits on bubble gum!"</p><p>"I hope his pants' crotch rips while he's in public!"</p><p>"I hope a bird craps over his head!"</p><p>"OH!" Suga pointed at them in agreement. Now they were talking! But before he could add onto their growing list of curses directed at the black cat, his phone chimed once again.</p><p>
  <em>I'll be honest. This is the first time someone's ever confessed to me, so I don't exactly know how to respond.</em>
</p><p>Suga tossed the phone to Daichi. "You reply. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from swearing at him." He lay on his futon, glaring at the ceiling in annoyance. Why was life so unfair?</p><p>Daichi took a moment to think, before deciding to stick to the conversation. "So how did your relationship happen? Did you confess?"</p><p>Asahi stayed silent seated beside the Karasuno captain, both arms folded on his chest, still bitter about the whole thing.</p><p>When the reply chimed in, Daichi read it out loud.</p><p>
  <em>It just happened without either of us confessing. We've known each other for a long while now, so spending time together was natural. One day one of our friends flat out asked how long we've been dating. After that, we reviewed our relationship and realized, we were, in fact, in love. Everything else followed.</em>
</p><p>All three men were back to cursing at him once again.</p><p>"Well isn't that nice?! A longtime friend turned romantic partner!" Suga rolled his eyes. His tone was anything but pleased. "And it happened so organically? How niiiccceeee…"</p><p>Daichi grabbed Asahi's hand, dropping the phone onto it unceremoniously. "I don't want to do this anymore."</p><p>"Huh?!" Asahi glared at the phone that was now in his grasp. "I don't want to do it either!"</p><p>"Then end it!" Suga waved offhandedly, not wanting to hear another word from the annoying black cat. "Tell him to go bald!"</p><p>Asahi sighed, typing out a generic message that could get Nekoma's captain off their backs. "I see. I guess this never would have worked out, then. Thank you for replying. I really appreciate it. I don't think I have the courage to meet you though, so let's leave it at this. I wish you all the best."</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. I wish you all the best as well. Take care and eat lots of fish! It's high in docosahexaenoic acid that's good for your health :)</em>
</p><p>Suga rolled his eyes as Asahi finished reading the message. "Is he trying to sound smart by spelling out DHA?" He scoffed. He didn't have a lot of interactions with middle blocker, but now he was sure, he didn't like him. Not one bit.</p><p>The chime of the phone surprised all three men.</p><p>"Did he send another message?" Daichi asked, a bit wary at the rigid way Asahi now held himself.</p><p>Suga sat up at the sudden silence, raising an eyebrow at Asahi who slowly moved to flip the screen towards them.</p><p>
  <em>Ah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I may have fallen in love</em>
</p><p>Suga eyed the name of the sender in shock. Tendou Satori. "D-Daichi… This is on you." He began quietly, tapping the captain's shoulder to show his support.</p><p>"Why me?!" Daichi panicked, glancing at both men desperately. They refused to meet him in the eye.</p><p>Asahi said nothing as he took hold of Daichi's hand, turning it palm up, before imitating his earlier gesture of dropping the phone abruptly. "Good luck."</p><p>Daichi dropped the phone onto Suga's futon. "You sent the message! You answer him!"</p><p>Suga folded him arms on his chest defiantly. "You penned the entire thing! Besides, I dealt with Kuroo already. So you and Asahi deal with this one."</p><p>"Hey why am I involved?" Asahi whined.</p><p>Before Suga could retort, his phone lit up with another message. He raised an eyebrow at the sender.</p><p>"Miya?" Daichi scrunched his eyebrows at the notification. Did they already send him a reply?</p><p>Suga grabbed his phone to glance at the message, before laughing out loud. Daichi and Asahi looked at him questioningly before he slid the phone towards them, still in a fit of giggles. Not long after, Daichi and Asahi started chuckling as well. The sophomore actually resent his entire message after not receiving a reply from them.</p><p>Suga asked for the phone back. There was a strange glint in his eyes. "Well, let's not keep him waiting."</p><p>Asahi and Daichi watched him type something quickly before he chucked the phone back at them. Daichi sputtered at the sudden toss; the phone flipping out of his grasp twice before he managed to secure it with both hands. He glared at Suga in annoyance, but the silver-haired man simply jutted his chin towards the phone, urging them to look at it.</p><p>Asahi craned his neck to eye the chat box. "I'm not a cockroach." He blinked. That was it. That was the message. He glanced at Suga who was grinning like an idiot. Asahi could only imagine the murderous reaction of the Inarizaki setter once he realizes that was all he was getting.</p><p>Daichi sighed. "What are we going to do about Tendou?"</p><p>Asahi and Suga avoided his gaze, pretending not to hear a word he said. He glared at both men, opening his mouth to chastise them, but the message alert tone beat him to it. "Thank you, but I'm already seeing someone. I apologize."</p><p>Suga and Asahi quickly moved towards Daichi to glance at the sender of the message.</p><p>"Iwaizumi?!" Asahi failed to hide his surprise and irritation as he gripped the phone in his hand.</p><p>"Oh that's just great!" Suga complained as he whipped a hand up in the air. "Yet another idiot who's happily in love!" He folded his arms on his chest bitterly, glaring at the name on the screen, wishing he'd go bald.</p><p>Daichi said nothing, but the expression on his face was anything but happy. To say that he was jealous was a gross understatement.</p><p>Asahi began typing a reply, not needing any prompting from either men who were too busy wallowing in their own self-pity. He clicked his tongue, erasing his earlier composed message. The angry tone and demanding questioning wasn't right. "I didn't realize you already had someone. I'm sorry."</p><p>
  <em>Don't be. It's fine.</em>
</p><p>Asahi glanced at curt reply, unsure of what else to say. It seemed Iwa was the type who didn't talk much, not that there was any point in keeping the conversation going any longer. He was in a relationship, just like Kuroo had been. There was no need to keep up the farce. "You always seemed so busy, so I didn't think you had time."</p><p>
  <em>I make sure to make time.</em>
</p><p>"Why is he trying to sound all smooth?" Suga sat up in annoyance. "<em>I make time.</em>" He imitated the Seijoh ace's tone as best as he could, rolling his eyes at the line. He took the phone from Asahi, thinking of a way to expose Iwaizumi. "I feel a bit of regret at confessing too late. If I had told you earlier, would I have had a chance?"</p><p>Asahi glanced at the reply Suga penned, feeling a bit nervous at what he thought the smaller man was trying to achieve.</p><p>
  <em>I don't think I can answer a hypothetical question like that truthfully. All I know is that the person I'm with is someone I've cherished for a long time. Ever since we were kids. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.</em>
</p><p>All three men glanced at each other in silence, feeling a strange newfound respect for the wing spiker.</p><p>
  <em>I apologize for being unable to return your feelings.</em>
</p><p>Suga blinked. "Was Iwaizumi always this…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.</p><p>"Straightforward?" Asahi added.</p><p>"Mature?" Daichi guessed.</p><p>"Cool." Suga concluded with a bit of displeasure, to which both men begrudgingly agreed.</p><p>Daichi plucked the phone out of Suga's grasp, deciding they should quit messing with the levelheaded Seijoh senior. "It's not the result I wanted, but I'm glad you seem to have found your happiness."</p><p>
  <em>Don't worry, you will too. It'll come when you least expect it. Thank you for your kind words. I really appreciate them. Have a good night.</em>
</p><p>All three men eyed the reply, astonished at how Iwa's words seemed to have moved their hearts.</p><p>"Why do I…?" Suga paused, eyeing the Daichi and Asahi with unbridled surprise. "…seem to admire him even though we were rejected?"</p><p>Asahi and Daichi appeared to mirror his sentiments as they nodded in silence.</p><p>Suga glanced at the chat box once again. Could Iwaizumi be what you would call a natural charmer? The kind who was unaware of his effect on people, but attracted everyone he met regardless? He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. In the end, it was people like him who he wished would go bald the most.</p><p>Suga nearly dropped the phone when another message popped out of his screen. He hurriedly passed it off to Daichi, who looked every bit confused by his reaction.</p><p>
  <em>Would you like to meet?</em>
</p><p>Daichi panicked, chucking the phone off to Asahi.</p><p>At the sight of the name, Asahi screamed, trying to fend the phone off to either men who were now running around the room, avoiding his advances. "I don't want to deal with Tendou-san!" He complained. After all, it was the two of them who were responsible with the Shiratorizawa blocker's case. In the aftermath of it all, the phone ended up with Daichi.</p><p>"I don't think I have the courage to face you." Daichi sent his reply, all the while glaring at the phone, willing it to stop sending messages.</p><p>
  <em>I see. Then how do you suppose we can get to know each other more?</em>
</p><p>They all continued to panic. This was getting deeper and more serious than they expected. They were all starting to feel guilty.</p><p>"This is all your fault Suga!" Daichi pointed an accusatory finger at the Karasuno vice captain, who in turn, raised a hand against his heart.</p><p>"My fault?! I wasn't the one who penned the confession!"</p><p>"I told you not to send it!"</p><p>"This is both your fault! I told you guys we never should have done this." It was Asahi who interjected this time. He held a hand over his face as if the gesture would hide away all the shame he was feeling.</p><p>"Hey!" Suga turned his attention to the negative goatee sitting by the corner wall. "You had just as much fun! It's not fair to pass all the blame on us when you clearly enjoyed this too!" He pushed the phone to Daichi, who flinched away from it, wringing his hands together to avoid having it in his grasp. "Face this head on! Your words made him fall for you! This problem won't just fly away if you ignore it!"</p><p>Asahi blinked at the sudden idea. "That's it! Flying!" He begins to create an elaborate story about how the person was currently at the airport, migrating to a different country with family. "It's the only reason I had the courage to finally share my feelings." Asahi finished, before sending the message back to Tendou.</p><p>Suga scoffed, eying the Karasuno ace as if he just grew another head. "There's no way that would work!"</p><p>"I watched a movie with the same premise." Asahi defended, crossing his arms on his chest defiantly.</p><p>
  <em>I understand. Perhaps we can still exchange messages even when you've gone far away?</em>
</p><p>All three men quieted down at the hopeful reply. Asahi was holding back tears at this point. "Guys… What are we going to do?"</p><p>Sensing Asahi panic, Suga took the phone away from him and began typing. "Perhaps… But I can't promise I'll be able to."</p><p>
  <em>Why not? Can't we at least be friends?</em>
</p><p>Asahi was full on crying now. He wanted to take it all back. No one was supposed to get hurt over something like this. This wasn't fun anymore.</p><p>Suga kept on replying, trying his best to ease their way out of the conversation. "Talking to you, but not being able to see you or be with you… is a bit hard."</p><p>
  <em>Then maybe I can go visit you sometime. What country are you migrating to?</em>
</p><p>Suga's guilt immediately morphed into annoyance. Damn these private school rich kids who had mommy and daddy's pocket money within their disposal! "Tendou-san, I admit. If only I knew you were this easy to talk to, I would have made an effort much earlier. I'm sorry I'm a coward… But I don't think I can keep holding onto this. One of the reasons I sent you a message was so I could have closure… So I could finally move on from you. As much as it hurts me to end things like this, I feel like I need to do this for myself. I'm sorry for being selfish."</p><p>Suga pressed send much harder than needed, huffing at screen. That should make the Shiratorizawa senior give up.</p><p>
  <em>I see. So you make me fall for you, only to leave me hanging.</em>
</p><p>Suga's lips parted at the unexpected reply. His guilt was back tenfold. He threw the phone at Daichi, not wanting to deal with the redhead any longer. "I give up! I can't do this!" Suga hid his head under one of his pillows, ignoring the way Daichi and Asahi seemed to be passing the phone around.</p><p>The responsibility eventually goes to Asahi once again. Unable to think of anything else to reply, he repeatedly types and sends the words 'I'm sorry'. His conscience was killing him.</p><p>
  <em>Then I guess this is it.</em>
</p><p>Asahi sent one more apology, before Tendou sent them one last reply.</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye.</em>
</p><p>All three men were quiet now. Lying on each of their futons unmoving. No one dared to make a sound. The weight of their sins were crushing them.</p><p>"We should stop this." Daichi whispered with his eyes closed.</p><p>Asahi nodded, tears still shinning by the corner of his eyes. "That's what I've been saying."</p><p>Suga sighed. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps it was time for them to quit.</p><p>The notification alert tone resounded in the room, forcing all three men to eye the lit screen of the phone that somehow ended up a couple of feet away by the door. It was too far to see, but none of them had the courage to read whatever message the Shiratorizawa blocker might have sent them. They stayed on their futons, ignoring the chimes of the phone that showed no indications of stopping.</p><p>Suga finally sat up, eying the phone incredulously. He lost count at eight messages. Who on earth was it? With curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to pick up the phone; his eyes widening at the name flashing on the screen.</p><p>Bokuto Kotaro 14 new messages</p><p>Suga flipped the phone for Asahi and Daichi to see.</p><p>15 new messages</p><p>16 new messages</p><p>17 new messages</p><p>All three men were in disbelief. Suga moved back to the futon, both men gathering to his side to glance at the chatbox that kept moving because of the influx of replies. It seems Bokuto was the kind of person who would type and send away without a care. Most of his messages were one liners and emojis. Even the humming sound he made when he was in thought was sent as one message.</p><p>Suga scanned the quick moving texts, summarizing them as best as he could. "So he's single. But he's uncertain about his feelings towards a friend of his?"</p><p>Bokuto Kotaro Calling…</p><p>Caught off guard by the sudden turn of events, Suga tossed the phone over to Daichi, who deflected it right onto Asahi's hands, who accidentally answered it. Grabbing Suga's hand in his, he deposited the phone before crawling all the way to the other side of the room. Suga glanced towards Daichi, only to see that he too was now on the other end of their room. He glared at both of them.</p><p>"Hello? Hellooooo? You there? Can you hear me?"</p><p>Suga pressed a fist against his forehead before answering the call with his impression of a feminine voice. "Hello?" He whispered shyly.</p><p>"O-Oh! Hey! Hehe!" Came the Fukurodani ace's sheepish tone. "Sorry this is all so sudden. I'm not good at texting. I'm better at calls."</p><p>Suga fakes a quiet laugh. "I see. I'm not good with calls."</p><p>Asahi and Daichi eyed each other from the end of the room, nodding in agreement that it was probably safe to head back to the futon to try and eavesdrop on the conversation. But when they moved to get closer, Suga glared death at them, forcing them to stay by the walls with their hands up in surrender. They watched as his initially shy and quiet demeanor turned exasperated. His eyebrows began to furrow, one eye twitching as his frown deepened. He opened his mouth to reply several times but the voice on the other end of the line didn't seem to give him a chance to reply.</p><p>Suga took a deep breathe to calm himself down, taking time to exhale it slowly. "So let me get this straight. You're asking <em>me</em>, someone who clearly just confessed to you, for love advice concerning someone else you <em>might</em> be interested in?"</p><p>"W-Well, yes?" Came Bokuto's uncertain tone. He hummed in deep thought. "I don't really get all the love stuff, yeah? And you give off the vibe that you know a lot about it. So help me out, alright? Okay? Hey, still there?"</p><p>Suga felt a vein on his temple throb at the cluelessness of the Fukurodani ace. He had half a mind to think that he was just being rude, but recalling how simpleminded the owl was, Suga was sure he had no idea of the implications of his actions. "Bokuto-san…" His tone was calm but cold. "Do you realize how insensitive you're being?"</p><p>"Huh?! How?! In what way?" Came the panicked tone over the phone.</p><p>"I just confessed to you… But all you talk about is how you <em>think</em> you might like someone else, going as far as asking me for advice on how to make sure you <em>do</em> like that person, as well as requesting for tips on how to make that person like you back."</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>Suga had to move the phone away from his ear at the other man's vocal realization. It was an avalanche of apologies after that. He sighed, glancing at the phone without bothering to take note of whatever it was Bokuto was talking about. How Fukurodani's setter was capable of dealing with someone like this was beyond Suga.</p><p>"Are you mad?" Bokuto's voice quieted down, sounding much smaller than it usually was.</p><p>"No. I'm not." Suga sighed. Sure he was annoying, but for some reason, it was difficult to be angry at someone so stupid. After all, it wasn't like he wanted to be an idiot. He just was.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Came his tentative tone. "The person I think I like always tells me that. But in the end, I think it's a lie."</p><p>"I'm not lying." Suga insisted, clearing his throat when his voice almost reverted back to his original one.</p><p>"Are you sure you're sure? Like is it 50% sure? Or like 97% sure? 33% sure?"</p><p>Suga glanced at the phone once again, failing to hide the look of incredulity on his face. What was he? An elementary school student? "I said, I'm not mad."</p><p>"See! That right there!" Bokuto's voice was back to being unreasonably loud. "The person I think I like says that too! In the exact tone!"</p><p>Suga couldn't believe the audacity of this man. Sure he wasn't exactly the one confessing to him, but to be thrown aside during the entire conversation, and not even acknowledged was pissing him off. The idiot hadn't even given him a proper reply! All he could talk about was this person he liked, which he kept claiming he wasn't sure about. But it was so obvious with the way he would always steer the conversation back to it. The Fukurodani ace was clearly infatuated with whoever he was talking about.</p><p>"Okay, I've had enough!" Suga hangs the phone up abruptly. It was no surprise that Bokuto attempted to call him again, but after rejecting a couple of them, he was dealt with another barrage of messages, all in apology for his insensitivity, which eventually shifted back to the person he liked once again. They were going in circles!</p><p>"I can't do this anymore." Suga opens up Bokuto's contact details and blocks him, sighing at the sudden peace. He was glad they weren't on the same team. He wasn't sure if his sanity would hold well when faced with such a social inept person of his caliber. The silence was short-lived however, because peals of laughter coming from the two other men suddenly filled the room. Suga forgot for a second that he wasn't alone, annoyed by their amusement at his expense.</p><p>"Ha. Ha. Very funny guys. I have to say, I really appreciate all your support you gave me." Came his patronizing tone.</p><p>His deadpan reply made both men laugh even harder.</p><p>"Sorry!" Daichi inserted in between chuckles. "I just never thought an exchange between you and Bokuto-san was something I needed." He laughed once again.</p><p>"I think Bokuto-san wins this round!" Asahi tried to catch his breath in between giggles. He bent over, both hands on his knees trying to subdue another onslaught of laughter. "He actually made Suga give up!"</p><p>Suga opened his mouth to yell at them, but the sudden sound of a call startled him. He was sure he blocked Bokuto's number, but he wouldn't be surprised if the annoying owl decided to use another phone to contact him.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Miya Atsumu's angry voice boomed from the speakers.</p><p>Daichi and Asahi finally stopped laughing, surprised by the unexpected development. They watched as Suga pulled the phone away from his ears, placing it on loud speaker. The Miya setter's livid tone was the only thing they could make out. His words were so fast they were too difficult to understand.</p><p>Glancing at the screen for a moment, Suga let the younger setter yell his heart out. When it seemed like he was done, he hung up without a word.</p><p>Asahi and Daichi's mouths fell open at the audacious display. They watched Suga reject call after call, before putting the phone on silent mode, letting it ring throughout the rest of the evening.</p><p>The three of them started betting on when the Inarizaki setter would finally give up. Daichi guessed it would end in ten minutes, Asahi on five, and Suga around fifteen. But when it reached the 30th minute and the calls had yet to cease, all three of them were flabbergasted. They had to hand it to him. He was persistent alright.</p><p>Realizing that Miya wouldn't give up until he got the last word, Suga sighed tiredly before answering the phone once again.</p><p>"How dare you try and hang up on me you insignificant piece of-"</p><p>Suga let him rant, entertaining him for a bit. Once again, when the younger man's anger died down, Suga finally responded. "I'm blocking you now."</p><p>All three men laughed their asses off, imagining how livid Miya Atsumu would be been when he finally sees that he really had been blocked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of chapter three!</p><p>I really have a lot of fun writing this story! Sorry it took a while to update. It's honestly hard to get inspiration during these trying times. I'm just glad the incredulity of this story made me happy lol! I hope it was also able to make you guys laugh.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga grumbled as he stayed laying down his futon faced away from the two other men in the room. He'd just gotten out of the hot springs, but it did nothing to calm his dissent. They just had to go and ruin his fun! What good was it if they wouldn't individualize the confessions? That was the best part of this whole thing! He clicked his tongue. He spent the entirety of his day drafting them for the second round of their prank. How could Asahi and Daichi just dismiss his ideas like that? Sure they messed up big time with Tendou, but it was one out of five chances! He sighed. This was going to be boring now, he was sure of it.</p><p>"Oh, Yaku replied."</p><p>Suga's ears perked up when he heard Asahi's voice. Not soon after, he and Daichi started chuckling to themselves.</p><p>"He's so excited!"</p><p>"I can imagine him fumbling around with his phone panicking!"</p><p>Suga tried his best to reel in his curiosity – pursing his lips and shutting his eyes closed. He would <em>not</em> look. <em>Absolutely</em> not. What did he care? After all, they banded together against him so they could outvote him.</p><p>"Uh-oh!"</p><p>Suga could hear shuffling from behind him.</p><p>"You take it!"</p><p>"No you!"</p><p>It sounded like the two of them were passing the phone around with an urgency that wasn't there initially. Suga scrunched his eyebrows. <em>What?</em> What was it? What did the Nekoma libero say? Damn it why wouldn't they just read the messages out loud?!</p><p>"What do we say?" Came Asahi's anxious tone.</p><p>Daichi sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. "We need to think of an excuse."</p><p>"How about the flying excuse?"</p><p>Daichi hummed in consideration. Sure it didn't work on the Shiratorizawa middle blocker, but Nekoma was a public school. The chances of its students being trust fund kids were low. He typed the excuse on the phone, showing it to Asahi who nodded in approval.</p><p>Suga fisted his hands as he rolled onto his face. Why did they use the 'going abroad' reason? What did Yaku say?</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me!"</p><p>Suga couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and crawled towards Daichi's futon to grab the phone out of his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Oh I cnat believw you lkie me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean girla dotn usually pcik me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What schook do yuo go to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Howd you knpw me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wouls you like ti meet</em>
</p><p>Suga scoffed at the sheer amount of typos, and the pathetic excuse Daichi and Asahi sent him in response. Going abroad to study? Really? They should have at least milked the exchange a bit more!</p><p>
  <em>Me tpo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ill be headinh to Russia too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Traininh</em>
</p><p>Suga's eyes popped out in disbelief. "Yaku's heading to Russia?! To train?!" He eyed the jealous looks on the other Karasuno third years that mirrored his own. He glanced back down on the phone in annoyance. "Eat shit! You salmon-haired shorty!"</p><p>
  <em>When ate you leavinf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we cam meet uo</em>
</p><p>Suga clicked his tongue. Doesn't his phone have spelling check or autocorrect or something? What kind of person was completely incapable of sending a text without a single error?</p><p>"Let's not reply."</p><p>"Let's leave him hanging."</p><p>Suga glanced at Asahi and Daichi's grim faces. It seemed even they could be petty given the right motivation. He stared at his phone conflicted. He wanted to tell him to go bald so bad!</p><p>The sudden chime of the message alert tone surprised all three of them.</p><p>Asahi and Daichi huddled around Suga to check on his phone.</p><p><em>I'm flattered </em>｡^‿^｡</p><p><em>Your words made me very happy </em>(✿◠‿◠)</p><p>All three men glanced at the sticker that followed after the message in disbelief.</p><p>"Is that…"</p><p>"Oikawa has stickers…"</p><p>"Of himself."</p><p>Suga felt his lips part at the chibi version of the Seijoh setter in his volleyball uniform, staring right at him with huge teary eyes. He was speechless. "How is this even possible?"</p><p>"There are services in messaging apps that offer to make avatars." Asahi explained as he eyed yet another sticker sent right after the previous one. It was moving this time, jumping up and pumping a fist in the air repeatedly. He felt his eye twitch. "They're usually expensive though, especially animated ones."</p><p>Daichi sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" He knew the ace server was vain, but this one was a whole new level of self-love.</p><p>Suga clicked his tongue when a third sticker was sent their way. This time it was chibi Oikawa in smart casual attire – one hand was on his hip, while the other held the edge of his eyeglasses, tilting it down to wink at him. He scoffed. What an idiotic gesture! He was wearing prescription glasses, not shades. There was no need to slide it down his nose. "Stupid rich kids!"</p><p>
  <em>But as much as it pains me to tell you this, I think it's best to be honest.</em>
</p><p><em>I'm taken.</em>(｡◕‿◕｡)</p><p>All three men sighed. What did they expect? It was Oikawa after all. He basically had an entire hoard of fan girls waiting in line for a date with him. They didn't even have it in them to get angry.</p><p><em>I can't reciprocate your feelings, but please believe me when I say your message really made me very happy </em>(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)</p><p><em>If only I can replicate myself, I would. But since I can't, I'll just continue to do my best to spread a little bit of happiness as much as I can </em>(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ</p><p>Suga snorted when another sticker followed. This time it was a huge chibi face with hands on the sides of its chin, tilting its head to one side. "What the hell does he think he is? An idol?"</p><p>Daichi and Asahi watched Suga type something on the phone, growing steadily annoyed at whatever it was he was composing. He would type, then deleted, then repeat the process over and over again. They looked at each other in confusion, finally peeking over to glance at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻        ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮</p><p> </p><p>"Suga!" Daichi immediately grabbed the phone off the setter's hands deleting the table flip and finger flip emoticons off the chat box.</p><p>"Hey! I wasn't done with that!"</p><p>Daichi quickly typed a message of acceptance, sending it to the Seijoh captain before Suga could get his phone back.</p><p>Suga clicked his tongue in annoyance, glaring at Daichi who only shook his head at him. At the sound of a notification, he pulled his phone out of Daichi's grasp, feeling the contents of his stomach turn at the image of the chibi Oikawa sticker sending a flying kiss towards him. A huge red heart popped out of its hand, moving straight towards the screen until it disappeared. The compulsion to burn his phone was strong.</p><p>"Just leave it."</p><p>Suga and Daichi stared at each other, neither one willing to back down.</p><p>Asahi eyed them nervously. "Uh, guys. Just calm down-"</p><p>Several chimes resounded from the app almost immediately, startling all three of them.</p><p>"Who is it?" Asahi glanced at Suga as he scanned his phone. He watched the silver-haired setter try to stifle his laughter, only to end up chuckling uncontrollably as he passed his phone over to the two of them.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for you admiration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here is a rough breakdown of my schedule for the coming months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be perfectly frank, I don't have the time to spare at the moment. But if our times coincide, I wouldn't mind meeting over coffee.</em>
</p><p>Daichi glanced at the detailed calendar file Ushiwaka sent them. It lacked information that could be potentially dangerous for him, had they been a stalker, but the sheer amount of time dedicated to volleyball practice gave him a newfound respect for the Shiratorizawa ace.</p><p>"What's with this Spartan timetable?" Asahi eyed it in disbelief.</p><p>"He wouldn't have gotten that good if he hadn't been prepared to dedicate his entire life to the sport." Daichi shrugged.</p><p>Asahi scanned the calendar with fiery eyes. So it takes this much effort to get to that level?</p><p>Suga started typing on his phone. "I see. I guess there's really no room for dating in an athlete's life."</p><p>Daichi sighed. Sure Ushiwaka was among the top players in the country, and was scouted by professional teams left and right. But was it really worth it? He didn't belong to a powerhouse school, and didn't have the level of dedication the Shiratorizawa ace had, but he couldn't even spare a bit of time for love. He wondered if the wing spiker even had time for other hobbies. He sighed again. Three years of high school had gone by and he barely experienced an ounce of romance.</p><p>
  <em>It's definitely difficult.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've managed to disappoint everyone I've dated in the past because I never had time.</em>
</p><p>Suga blinked. "Wait, what?"</p><p>
  <em>I'm focusing on my career at the moment, so committing myself to a serious relationship would be unfair for the other person involved.</em>
</p><p>Asahi and Daichi finally caught up to the conversation, eying each other in disbelief.</p><p>Suga chucked the phone away, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "<em>Everyone I've dated?</em> Plural?!"</p><p>Asahi and Daichi still couldn't process what they just read.</p><p>"What did he mean by-"</p><p>"I can't believe-"</p><p>"How was it possible for him to-"</p><p>"Where did he find the-"</p><p>"All happy people in love should go bald!" Suga screamed as he dived into his futon, slamming his limbs haphazardly all over the cushion. It wasn't fair! He was already one of the top three spikers <em>in the freaking country</em> for crying out loud! Why did he have to have an active dating life too? Not only that, he was a rich kid in a prestigious school that ranked among the top in the entire nation as well! He was so damn high spec it wasn't even funny!</p><p>Asahi didn't even want to start introspecting on this, lest he want to feel his entire self-worth crumble at the weight of the Shiratorizawa ace's awesomeness. "I understand. Thank you for your time, sir." He typed, completely forgetting he wasn't supposed to be speaking as himself.</p><p>Daichi immediately grabbed the phone to send another message to somewhat correct the one Asahi sent. "I can't possibly compete against your first love – volleyball. With your level of perseverance, I'm sure you'll succeed. I wish you all the best."</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. You're very kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If we run into each other one day, could you maybe introduce yourself to me? When you do, I promise coffee is on me.</em>
</p><p>Daichi felt his heart skip a beat at the reply.</p><p>"He's a smooth talker too?!"</p><p>Daichi flinched in surprised, just now realizing that Suga had been lying on his side with his head up to peek at the screen.</p><p>Asahi didn't even have it in him to respond. As someone who occupied the same position as Ushiwaka, he was beat in so many ways he probably couldn't count them all. And it wasn't like he wanted to either.</p><p>Suga rolled all the way back to his futon, grumbling the entire time. "Argh! Ushiwaka, I hope you go bald! GO BALD USHIWAKA!"</p><p>A loud knock on the wall had Daichi and Asahi shushing Suga. They seriously needed to apologize to the neighbors tomorrow morning before they checked out of the inn.</p><p>"Why are we all so pathetically single?" Suga whined. They weren't drop dead gorgeous guys but they weren't ugly. They got good grades, were good at sports, and were overall good-natured people. Why couldn't they find someone?</p><p>Asahi and Daichi both laid down their own futons, not knowing what to answer to that either.</p><p>"I want to fall in love." Asahi claimed wistfully, closing his eyes in a prayer. He'd lost count of the number of wishing wells he's chucked coins in, wishing he'd meet somebody already.</p><p>Daichi balked when he felt something vibrate against his back. He turned around to see Suga's phone lit up with a message notification.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. I appreciate your affections.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, but unfortunately, I already have someone I like.</em>
</p><p>"Finally! Someone who's pinning after someone else!"</p><p>Daichi nearly jumped off his futon when he noticed Suga staring over his shoulder. When did he move?</p><p>Suga took the phone and started typing his reply. "Why aren't you together? I can't imagine anyone rejecting you, Akaashi-san."</p><p>
  <em>That person's a bit of an airhead. Excruciatingly slow to understand things. Somewhat of an idiot at times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, most of the time.</em>
</p><p>Suga grinned. Now this was unexpected. The Fukurodani setter harboring potentially unrequited feelings towards another? Out of everyone in their roster, he was one of the last he assumed would be in this predicament. "Why don't you make the first move?" He teased, finally enjoying the turn of events.</p><p>
  <em>I have. Several times to be honest.</em>
</p><p>Asahi and Daichi started snickering at the conversation as they bunched closer to Suga to get a better look.</p><p>"What did you do exactly?" Suga couldn't help but ask.</p><p>
  <em>Too many to mention.</em>
</p><p>All three of them were chuckling at this point. They didn't know Akaashi well, but there was something about the way he texted that made them easily imagine the exasperated look on his face.</p><p>"Why not just confess then?" Suga pushed, grinning to himself. His eyes were glued on the <em>typing…</em> sign on the chat app.</p><p>
  <em>I will. Once that person is ready.</em>
</p><p>Suga glanced at Daichi and Asahi confused. "Why does the other person have to be the one who's ready?"</p><p>Asahi and Daichi shrugged, unsure of what the Fukurodani setter meant as well.</p><p>
  <em>That person is unsure of what I am exactly. A friend or something more? That person hasn't quite figured it out yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps when that person finally stops saying 'I don't really get all the love stuff', I'll consider confessing.</em>
</p><p>Suga narrowed his eyes. Why did that line sound familiar? He placed the phone on his futon, folding his arms across his chest deep in thought. He's sure he's heard that before. But where exactly?</p><p>Daichi sighed, feeling a bit sympathetic towards Akaashi. He seemed like the quiet mysterious type, so the fact that he was allowing himself to rant a little bit towards a total stranger told him he was nearing the end of his patience. He took the phone in his hands while Suga had his eyes closed in contemplation.</p><p>"I see. I guess I never had a chance, huh?" Asahi read out loud after Daichi sent their reply.</p><p>"Hey!" Suga grabbed the phone wide-eyed. That kind of reply would end the conversation entirely! "Why?!" He glared at Daichi.</p><p>"Give him a break." Daichi sighed. "He's in love with someone who isn't even sure of him. That's a pretty difficult situation."</p><p>"It was a juicy situation!" Suga argued as he watched the typing prompt appear on the screen once again. He groaned. Akaashi was going to end the exchange, he was sure of it!</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry. I want you to know that I'm really moved by your confession. I know it took a lot of courage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Courage I wish I could have one day.</em>
</p><p>All three men placed a hand to their hearts at the same time.</p><p>"Aw, Akaashi…" Asahi whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully soon you'll find someone who'll make you realize why all the others never worked out in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good night.</em>
</p><p>All three men took a sharp intake of breath, moved by words of the sophomore setter.</p><p>"Okay, who the hell is this oblivious idiot?!" Suga glanced at Asahi and Daichi in annoyance. "How on earth can anyone reject Akaashi-san?!"</p><p>Asahi and Daichi blinked at the unexpected reaction from the Karasuno vice-captain. He was always the first one to get angry at the knowledge that someone was happily in love. But now that there was actually someone whose affections seem unrequited, he was the first one to defend him.</p><p>Asahi eyed the sophomore's messages once again. He couldn't deny the fact that there was something about the Fukurodani setter that made him want to cheer the him on. Hopefully the person he's in love with would finally figure things out and return his feelings.</p><p>Just as Asahi was about to exit the app, a message from Yaku popped up on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, still there</em>
</p><p>He blinked. They completely forgot about the Nekoma libero! He flipped the phone towards Suga and Daichi. "What do we say?"</p><p>Suga snorted. "So he <em>can</em> send a text without a misspelled word." He grabbed the phone, deciding to use the airport excuse Asahi made for the Shiratorizawa middle blocker. "What country's pretty far away from Russia?" That way Yaku wouldn't be able to pull a Satori Tendou on them and ask to visit.</p><p>"Australia would be roughly 14000km away. New Zealand about 16000km."</p><p>Suga and Asahi eyed Daichi in stunned silence. They knew he loved Geography, but the fact that he even knew that detail impressed and weirded them out at the same time.</p><p>"New Zealand it is." Suga pressed send, a bit anxious of what the tiny libero would be replying.</p><p>
  <em>Oh I see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's too bad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you have a safe trip then</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm leaving for Russia in the next month</em>
</p><p>They sneered at the Nekoma libero condescendingly.</p><p>"Okay we get it! You're going global!" Suga screamed at the phone. "Stop rubbing it in our faces!"</p><p>"Go bald." Daichi and Asahi whispered simultaneously, offering a silent prayer to any god who was currently eavesdropping.</p><p>
  <em>Hey uh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Listen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for your confession</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is actually the first time someone's ever confessed to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's always been the other way around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I get rejected pretty often too because</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think it's because I'm short</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I just really wanted to say thank you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's really too bad that we won't get to meet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'll treasure this moment for the rest of my life</em>
</p><p>A heavy silence filled the room. Then, as if on cue, all three men screamed his name simultaneously with tears in their eyes.</p><p>"YAKU!!!"</p><p>A series of loud knocks came from the adjacent room once again, but none of them cared.</p><p>"I'm sorry I wished you'd go bald!" Asahi bowed his head on the floor, palms together in a gesture of regret. He didn't care what the libero would think, but he would pull him into a hug the next moment he saw him.</p><p>"Don't give up hope! Men grow until the age of 21!" Daichi cheered on with his arms crossed tightly against his chest to reel in the onslaught of emotions.</p><p>"I take it back! I take it <em>all</em> back!" Suga was screaming at the phone again, sniffling as he asked for forgiveness. "What do we say? What do we say?!" He passed the phone over to Daichi. "You're the best at this thing! So do your magic!"</p><p>Normally Daichi would reject such a responsibility, but this time, he took the phone in his hands with a newfound resolve. What would he say to Nishinoya and Hinata if they were the ones in this situation? He had to be careful not to give Yaku false hope as well. He took a deep breath. The pressure was overwhelming.</p><p>"Sometimes the best things come in small packages. Like a diamond ring. A notice that you've been accepted to your choice college. A plane ticket to your dream destination. A platinum credit card. A letter from a loved one. Don't think of yourself as less than anyone else just because you feel you're lacking in one aspect. At the end of the day, everyone lacks something they wish they had."</p><p>Suga grabbed the phone right after Daichi sent the message. "Yaku-san, prove to the world that even small guys can play volleyball! Beat them all for the people who've felt like they never stood a chance because of their height! I wish you all the best!"</p><p>All three of them eyed the phone anxiously, waiting for whatever response the Nekoma libero would send them.</p><p>"Why isn't he replying?" Asahi eyed Daichi and Suga, fidgeting in place. The suspense was excruciating.</p><p>They lunged at the phone the moment it chimed.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what to say really</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just thank you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish you all the best too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take care</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always</em>
</p><p>All three of them started bawling their eyes out. </p><p>"You can do it Yaku!!!" Suga screamed into his pillow to avoid getting another knock of warning from their neighbors.</p><p>"He's an excellent libero. He'll go pro for sure." Daichi nodded, still keeping his arms crossed tightly against his chest.</p><p>"Yaku-san... Yaku-san..." Asahi chanted as he swipped at the snot dripping out of his nose.</p><p>A series of notification rings made them reel in their emotions, glancing at the beeping phone anxiously. What did Yaku send them this time?</p><p>Their period of mourning ended the moment they laid their eyes on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>If you want to prank two people who live in the same house, at least have the common sense to change your number. Are you an idiot? Did you think using another chat account with a different username was enough? Did you assume I wouldn't check?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't have time for this bull shit. My brother's been driving me up the wall with all his complaints about you, whoever the hell you are. I'm already stuck tutoring him day in and day out because he's stupid and failed some of his exams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he doesn't pass his remedial tests, he won't get to join the family get away because he'll be stuck with supplementary classes. Now, normally I'd rejoice. After all, I'll finally get the silence I've dreamed of since the moment we've both been born out into this world. But I know my brother. If he sits this vacation out, he'll sulk for months because he missed out. And who would be forced to deal with that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ME.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So shut the fuck up, and go mess with someone else.</em>
</p><p>All three of them eyed the strip of red at the bottom of the other Miya twin's chat window.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Miya Osamu blocked you.</span>
</p><p>Daichi scoffed at the Inarizaki wing spiker's reply, highly impressed.</p><p>Asahi could only whistle. Miya Osamu apparently had the same temper as his twin, but was more calculating, ruthless and unforgiving.</p><p>"I can't believe it." Suga tried to press the chat box, but the cursor wouldn't appear. He glanced at Daichi and Asahi with wide eyes. "He beat us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of chapter 4!</p><p>As per usual, writing this has been so much fun ^^ How I wish I was talented enough to animate this into a fanart! If anyone wants to, let me know! I'd love to see it :)</p><p>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and reviews are very much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga sighed as he adjusted the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder. The trip to the hot springs went by in a blur. It was over before he realized, just like the rest of his high school years. He sighed again. He didn't regret devoting most of his time to the volleyball club and his studies, but there was a small part of him who couldn't help but feel like he missed out on arguably the best years of his youth.</p><p>In the past three years, he hasn't so much as gone out on a date with anyone. He hasn't even had the opportunity to either confess to someone, or to be confessed to. All the chocolates he got during Valentine's day would be obligatory, and he would simply return the favor during White Day in a gesture of amity.</p><p>Suga stood at the railway level crossing, waiting for the train to pass. The moment it sped right past him, he let out a scream of abandon, not caring how it may have looked like to a random passer-by. It was around eight in the evening and the people who lived in this part of town were usually in bed by that time.</p><p>"Trying to scare away the undead?"</p><p>Suga flinched at the sudden voice that reached his ears just as the train disappeared from his sight. He held a hand to his heart, glaring at the chuckling woman standing a few paces away.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"You looked like you were enacting a scene from a shonen manga. Or a particularly dramatic slice of life anime."</p><p>Suga clicked his tongue, feeling his face burn at having been spotted by someone he knew. "Why are you out so late?"</p><p>Kiyoko raised the bags of groceries she held in both hands. "Dad's out of town again for work. So I'm stocking up on some food."</p><p>"Give it here." Suga stretched out a hand to offer his assistance.</p><p>She tried to give him one of the lighter ones, but he insisted on taking the heaviest out of her hands.</p><p>He stacked the large bag on top of his duffel for efficiency, looping an arm under the handles for added assurance.</p><p>"Thanks." She nodded at him.</p><p>"No problem." He shrugged. They were neighbors after all so it was no trouble helping her out. Shimizu and her father moved into the house next door to his just before the start of high school.</p><p>Suga eyed the contents of the plastic bag, sending her a look of silent judgement. "Really?"</p><p>"What?" She challenged.</p><p>"I know you can't cook to save your life, but this is just sad."</p><p>Kiyoko rolled her eyes as she moved to cross the railroad. "It's either this or the chance of burning down my house."</p><p>He followed her as he continued to peruse the rest of the items in the bag she handed him. "Everything here is instant!" He paused to glance at the other two in her grasp with suspicion. "You're going to die an early death."</p><p>"I'd take it over arson." She shrugged.</p><p>Suga chuckled to himself, shaking his head at her obvious disdain towards anything culinary. "Just drop by our house. Mom loves having you over anyway."</p><p>"I don't want to impose."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "You do know mom always makes a portion for you whenever she cooks right? Especially during dinner."</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"So it's decided. Dinner at my place."</p><p>She let out a sigh of resignation. He could be really obstinate when he wanted to.</p><p>They stayed in silence, matching each other's pace as they walked through the nearly secluded streets.</p><p>"So, care to explain to me that prank you guys carried out? Asahi texted me about it."</p><p>"Ugh don't remind me!"</p><p>Kiyoko couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated expression on his face. "What?"</p><p>"Can you believe Kuroo and Iwaizumi are in relationships?! Oikawa was expected, but even Ushiwaka dated several people in the past!"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And?!" He eyed her in disbelief. "I haven't even gone on a single date during my three years in high school!"</p><p>"Neither have I." She shrugged, not understanding his frustration towards that fact.</p><p>"Doesn't it bother you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well it bothers me!" Suga folded his arms on his chest, puffing out a loud exhale through his nose. "I wish I could have at least experienced being confessed to. Even just that… Just that <em>one</em> thing!" He raised a finger up towards the heavens, tilting his head back as he glanced at the star-filled sky wistfully. "My high school life would have been complete."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at his dramatic display. She didn't understand why he was suddenly so fixated on the romantic aspect of his life, when he didn't really care for it in the past three years. "So… <em>anyone</em> will do?" Came her sarcastic reply.</p><p>"Yes!" Suga stomped a foot on the ground for emphasis, staring right back at her with determined eyes.</p><p>She shook her head. "That doesn't make sense."</p><p>"As someone who gets confessed to left and right, you wouldn't understand." He folded his arms across his chest once again. Popular people like her should go bald. They just don't understand the struggles of wallflowers who barely even register on other people's radars.</p><p>Kiyoko stopped in her tracks, watching him mumble to himself incoherently as he continued to walk through the deserted street.</p><p>"I like you."</p><p>He paused in his steps, feeling his entire body freeze at the sound of those three words. He couldn't bring himself to look back. "W-What did you say?" He blinked. He probably didn't hear that right. There was no way she actually said–</p><p>"I like you."</p><p>He swallowed. It sounded much closer now, more resolute than its earlier version. He turned around slowly, glancing at Shimizu with wide eyes. "Are you-"</p><p>"Ah, should I have done it with your back against the wall?" Kiyoko tilted her head to one side in contemplation, placing both her hands on Suga's shoulders to maneuver him against the tall wooden fence to their side. She slammed one hand near the side of his head; the other still holding the bags of groceries to her side.</p><p>"I like you."</p><p>Suga felt his entire face heat up as he tucked his arms closer to his body. One of the canned goods in the grocery bag he was carrying was poking uncomfortably against his sternum. "S-Shizu, are you…"</p><p>"Ah, don't people who do this usually carry a love letter around?" She leaned back a bit to push off the fence, fumbling through the plastic bag, pulling out a thin packet of nori. "Here, we can pretend this is an envelope." She raised a brow at the glare he was sending her way. "What?"</p><p>Suga grabbed the sachet of seaweed off her hands, slapping it on the top of her head before walking away. "You're messing with me again!" He doubled back, pushing the bag of groceries he offered to carry back into her hands. She could struggle with them for all he cared!</p><p>"Oh come on, Su-shi!" She called out jokingly, chuckling as she glanced at the Karasuno setter's fuming back.</p><p>Suga lost count of all the times she'd done that in the past three years. Why she even bothered to he had no idea! If only the rest of the team could see her for who she really was. Demure? Angelic? Gentle? He scoffed. They had no idea what kind of demonic creature she was deep down.</p><p>Kiyoko allowed herself to smile a little as she maneuvered the groceries in her hands into a comfortable position. She plucked the nearly forgotten packet of nori off the ground, pushing it into her coat's pocket as she followed the incensed silver-haired boy in amusement.</p><p>Would she finally tell him she was serious? That none of her confessions was a joke? That she meant every single one of them? She grinned.</p><p>Nah.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow. After all, she bought a particularly pretty ring candy from the convenience store earlier. Perhaps that would finally get the point across.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of story!</p><p>To those who expected the last chapter to be an ensemble, I apologize! By now I'm sure you realized that Suga is the main character of this story haha and I just wanted to give him a bit of a happy ending so he won't be so bitter about being single :p</p><p>So yeah, that's basically it haha! I'd really appreciate a kudos and a comment :)</p><p>Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story from start to finish! Until next time and please stay safe guys ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>